La profesia de nuestro amor
by Mony Black
Summary: Las cuerdas del destino siguen fijadas con hierro forjado en una misma dirección. Pero sobre todo para Renesmee y Jacob hay algo que deben resguardar y celar como fieras. Si es que desean que la profecía de su amor sea cumplida.2a/P. ¿Donde quedo el amor?
1. Introduccion

**La profecía de nuestro amor.**

**Summary: Las cuerdas del destino siguen fijadas con hierro forjado en una misma dirección. Jacob ama a Renesmee con toda su alma…el cerebro le dicta que sea ella; la que cuide su corazón. Pero ¿Qué hacer con la madre de sus primogénitos: Sarah y Will? Y sobre todo ¿Qué hará con la que fue su cuñada? Los guardianes: la secta que anhela destruir a los Volturis tiene la respuesta y buscan regresar la paz entre el mundo oscuro. Pero sobre todo para Renesmee y Jacob hay algo que deben resguardar y celar como fieras. Si es que desean que la profecía de su amor no sea cumplida.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S.M. yo solo hago mi intento por escribir algo con mis personajes favoritos.**

* * *

**Argumento.**

_"Hermanos de sangre darán vida a los salvadores._

_El Sol y la Luna deben unirse. El fuego y el hielo mezclarse…el bien y el mal aliarse._

_Los hijos del Sol: neutralizaran la balanza"_

Renesmee está embarazada de Jacob. Lo descubrió cuando se había dado por vencida. Cuando pensó que ya no había nada por que luchar. Ahora, se encuentra completa.

¿Luchara por una conseguir ser feliz junto el amor de su vida?

Un pequeño detalle.

Sophia, la hermana de la madre de los hijos de su amado: esta también embarazada.

Esta celosa, pero al descubrir que Embry. El medio hermano de Jacob la ha imprimado… empieza a ver solucionado ese penoso asunto.

Aun que hay otro minúsculo inconveniente. Parece que la imprimación de ellos, también tiene fallas. ¿Acaso siempre estarán separados?

Sophia se debate entre dos hombres. Jacob, el hombre al que siempre amo aun sabiendo que estaba casado con su fallecida hermana. O Embry, aquel joven que lo cautivo con una mirada.

Está embarazada de uno… pero su corazón; la guía al otro.

La locura se vuelve cada vez más intensa.

Dos mujeres con las hormonas en guerra.

Dos mujeres que esperan un hijo del mismo hombre.

Dos mujeres que se debaten en odiarse o alejarse.

Pero lo que no saben es que…habrá una tercera.

La madre de Jacob tiene a una aliada con ella. Una vampira que nadie espero que siguiera en este planeta.

Lizzie O´Conner ha regresado.

Esta consiente de debe dejar a Jacob hacer su vida, la profesa debe ser cumplida. Pero, desde que vio como la adoraba entre sus brazos al hacerle el amor. Despertó en ella, un sentimiento que se ha tragado desde que la convirtieron en un monstruo bebedor de sangre.

Ahora no solo será una guerra por el corazón de Jacob Black…

Hay hijos de por medio.

¿Qué hará Jacob?

Ama a Ness con toda su alma…el cerebro le dicta que sea ella; la que cuide su corazón. Pero ¿Qué hacer con la madre de sus primogénitos Sarah y Will? Y sobre todo ¿Qué hará con la que fue su cuñada?

Esto es un lio.

Jacob Black no asimila tantas emociones. Lo primero que le viene a la cabeza es que será padre nuevamente y por doble partida.

Por un lado, está la dulce niña de cabello pelirrojo y pecas prominentes. La que dio su vida porque él tuviera un motivo para seguir respirando.

Lizzie O´Conner.

¿La ama? No. Pero esta conmocionado al verla viva. Despertara el odio entre dos mujeres que están celosas y dolidas hacia esta.

La segunda carta: Sophia O´Conner. La que espera un hijo suyo y que para terminarla de amolar; provocara una rivalidad no mutua con su medio hermano. Embry…

La tercera y más importante. Su adorada Renesmee. La mujer que es dueña de su mundo y que si no lucha por ella…esta lo puede abandonar.

¿Qué hacer?

Este juego es sucio y cruel.

Pero lo que no saben es que…todo tiene un ¿Por qué?

Los guardianes: la secta que anhela destruir a los Volturis tiene la respuesta y buscan regresar la paz entre el mundo oscuro.

Los hijos de la Luna están unidos a Los Guardianes para cuidar su más grande secreto.

**La Profecía del Sol.**

Aquella que Aro Volturi ha mantenido en un cofre de oro y que sin darse cuenta, la pequeña Jane ha hurtado, esta ha decidido unirse al lado bueno. Algo la guía a cambiar su necesidad sanguinaria por una vida más humana.

¿Qué será?

Sarah Black. Es la cabeza principal de los Guardianes. Pero ¿podrá alejar a sus nietos de su hijo? ¿Podrá volver a ver a Billy y no caer rendida a sus pies?

Y Billy Black…aquel viejo con sonrisa reluciente. Ha guardado muchos secretos. Demasiados para su gusto. Tendrá que enfrentar las consecuencias de todos estos. Las mentiras que formo y sobre todo…el secreto de su tribu.

Los Cullen no saben de qué lado estar.

Nadie quiere que Renesmee se desmorone. Pero ¿Dejaran que los Volturis sigan gobernando con doble fachada?

Nadie se dará cuenta que solo hay un camino.

Son cinco los involucrados, y no son Jacob, Ness, Sophia, Lizzie y Embry.

Entonces ¿Quiénes son los nuevos salvadores?

Hay obstáculos, batallas y mucha adrenalina.

Pero sobre todo para Renesmee y Jacob hay algo que deben resguardar y celar como fieras.

Si es que desean, que la profecía de su amor sea cumplida.

* * *

**Bueno este es el argumento. Aqui tienen lo que la historia llevara y algunos secretos que en la primera parte no se resolvieron. **

**Decime a cuantas tengo por aca en un review y subo el primer capitulo mas rapido que nunca.**

**ATTE:**

**Mony Black**

**XOXO**


	2. Prefacion

**La profecía de nuestro amor.**

**Summary: Las cuerdas del destino siguen fijadas con hierro forjado en una misma dirección. Jacob ama a Renesmee con toda su alma…el cerebro le dicta que sea ella; la que cuide su corazón. Pero ¿Qué hacer con la madre de sus primogénitos: Sarah y Will? Y sobre todo ¿Qué hará con la que fue su cuñada? Los guardianes: la secta que anhela destruir a los Volturis tiene la respuesta y buscan regresar la paz entre el mundo oscuro. Pero sobre todo para Renesmee y Jacob hay algo que deben resguardar y celar como fieras. Si es que desean que la profecía de su amor no sea cumplida.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S.M. yo solo hago mi intento por escribir algo con mis personajes favoritos.**

**Secuela de ¿Donde quedo el amor?**

**

* * *

**

**Prefacio**

Veía la luz al final del camino…tal brillante y llamativa. Me llamaba a ir hacia ella. Me gritaba que la siguiera y la tocara con mis propias manos. El espacio disminuía haciendo solo un hueco al que podía llamar el "túnel del alivio".

La áspera silueta de un niño, me guiaba sonriente…mi hijo.

Con sus cabellos negros y grandes ojos dibujados con los colores del cristal.

Hermoso.

No había otra palabra para distinguir esos hoyuelos ahuecados por la extensión de sus labios.

Por fin, podía escuchar sus risas melodiosas. Y su diminuto cuerpo mostraba su mano saludando.

Lo tenía tan cerca. Unos pasos y seria mío por siempre. Sin esa maldición que me lo arrebataría al nacer. No, ahora él era mío…

-No me dejes Renesmee- un eco se escucho en el espacio justo antes de tomar la manita del pequeño. La voz de mi sol me llamaba. Me rogaba que no lo abandonara…

Acompáñanos

Trate de gritarle. Pero la voz no podía salir de mi boca.

Su voz antes ronca se escuchaba apagada. Como si le faltara algo…como si no quisiera seguir viviendo si no es a mi lado.

Mi hijo sonrió con mayor sinceridad. Dio media vuelta y la luz…

-Mi amor por favor reacciona.

* * *

_Bueno aquí el prefación. Espero que les guste quiero empezar esta historia con mejor calidad que la primera. Y aquí algo que van a odiar. He bueno…como decirlo…bueno he ¿qué creen? Me tomare dos semanas más o menos para poder adelantar. Quiero tener unos 4 o 5 capítulos…lo siento pero debo hacerlo._

_Las quiere._

**Mony Black.**

_Pd-Si quiere ver la imagen que hice de la historia. Pasen al blog. Quedo preciosa y no es por echarme flores-no es lo mío- pero sale mi amado Jacob con sus bebes._


	3. Su mujer

**La profecía de nuestro amor**

**Summary**: Las cuerdas del destino siguen fijadas con hierro forjado en una misma dirección. Jacob ama a Renesmee con toda su alma…el cerebro le dicta que sea ella; la que cuide su corazón. Pero ¿Qué hacer con la madre de sus primogénitos: Sarah y Will? Y sobre todo ¿Qué hará con la que fue su cuñada? Los guardianes: la secta que anhela destruir a los Volturis tiene la respuesta y buscan regresar la paz entre el mundo oscuro. Pero sobre todo para Renesmee y Jacob hay algo que deben resguardar y celar como fieras. Si es que desean que la profecía de su amor no sea cumplida.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de S.M. yo solo hago mi intento por escribir algo con mis personajes favoritos.

**Secuela**: ¿DONDE QUEDO EL AMOR?

Letra cursiva y centrada son los recuerdos.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Su mujer

_Nessie Pvo._

Acaricie con ternura la redondez prominente de mi vientre. Imaginando con los ojos cerrados su rostro en la oscuridad. Tratando de distinguir sus facciones mezcladas de, dos especies, supuestamente enemigas. Sonríe, dejando que uno de aquellos cotidianos suspiros, no fluyera y enlazara con el aire. El solo hecho de, pensar en el ser que dentro de mi cuerpo se gestaba, era simplemente maravilloso. Ni siquiera podía explicar la sensación de tranquilidad que justamente me embargaba en estos momentos. En donde solo, quería acariciarlo por el exterior esperando, que el sintiera un poco aquella calidez que trataba de emanarle. Pensé que la maternidad se me había sido negada por aquella parte que aun adoraba: la vampírica. Y ahora esto; cuando veía que nada tenía sentido algo dentro se formaba.

¡Algo dentro…algo perfecto!

Porque aun sin conocerlo se que tendrá las cosas más hermosas que nuestros genes le pudieran heredar. Ansiaba con tanta fascinación que aquellos ojos negros y profundamente hipnotizantés de: mi Jacob, fueran el reflejo perfecto de ese hermoso ser que; con cada segundo que pasaba crecía con tal rapidez que pronto estaría entre mis brazos.

Ansiosos de protegerlo y luchar contra el más temible enemigo con tal de verlo sano y fuerte. Creciendo y corriendo con sus carcajadas por todo el patio trasero en el que justamente me encontraba, meciéndome lentamente bajo aquel grisáceo día de invierno.

¿Tendría su tono moreno de fuego? O más bien ¿seria pálido y casi transparente como el mío? No lo sabía con claridad. Pero, era magnifico pasar horas sumergida en la emoción inquietante de esclarecer ese hecho tan interesante.

Agradecía que fuera la única intrigada en indagar sobre la apariencia de mi bebe. Ya que todos a mí alrededor solo pensaban en las consecuencias y las acciones que evidentemente provocaba el embarazo en general. Bueno, sumándole a eso, que ciertas personas un tanto molestas han invadido MI CASA.

Y digo "MIA" porque fue a "MI" a quien Jacob escogió por sobre todas sus mujeres. Odiaba tener que compartirlo. Pero, quien era yo para juzgarlo. No era la virgen Maria. Ni siquiera la Madre Teresa de Calcuta… aquí; lo que él necesita es que no lo deje caer en el borde del abismo en que su madre, Sophia y Lizzie lo han dejado a su suerte.

Yo también tuve errores en el pasado. Y si no llegue a tener relaciones con ningún otro hombre, fue porque el destino tenia bien claro, para quien estaba destinada. Desde un principio el fue para mí como yo fui para él.

Debo aceptar que a pesar de todo; es gratificante, sentirte alagada por el simple hecho de ser elegida por sobre dos mujeres perfectas.

Lizzie me dejo sorprendida. Con su rostro angelical y sus rizos alborotados. Con un cuerpo delineado y muy menudo, pero con el toque perfecto que se necesita para moldear unas buenas caderas y una diminuta cintura. Me dio un poco de rabia, el saber que Jacob un día le perteneció. Y, no solo porque he notado en su mirada que aun lo ama. Si no porque la señora era hermosa…

_El eco se escucho zumbando en el oído. Profundo e inimaginable con sus latidos en mi cerebro. Todo daba vueltas en mi cabeza. No entendía nada de nada. Solo podía jurar que necesitaba respirar._

_¿Cuántos minutos llevaba sin hacerlo? Tuve que inhalar el suficiente aire dentro de mis pulmones. ¿Le podía afectar al bebe? No…me negaba a hacer algo que lo dañara. El aleteo constante de aquellas mariposas revolotean tés venia de adentro. De mi vientre…de ese que pensé jamás seria beneficiado con el arte del proceso materno. No pude evitarlo, solo gire hacia donde mi corazón me indicaba que debía hacerlo. _

_Y ahí estaba. _

_Mirándome, con esas orbes de carbón, erizando hasta la última terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo. _

_Más pronto de lo que pensé. _

_La emoción nos invadió de sobremanera, no me contuve y me acerque a sus labios. Tan dulces y jugosos…tan maravilloso: el sabor almizclado de su néctar que se sumergía junto al mío._

_Un beso…una nueva ilusión._

"_Vamos a ser padres" _

_Le transmití con mi poder. Haciendo que sonriera aun contra mis labios._

_Me estaba dando cuenta que todo tiene un ¿Por qué?. Si tuve que sufrir mil cosas en estos pocos días. Me doy por bien servida. _

_Jacob Black me acaba de regalar el mejor de los obsequios._

_¡VOY A SER MADRE!_

_Pensé haciendo eco en mi cabeza y haciendo un vuelco en el corazón._

_¡Bendito Dios!_

_No podía dejar de festejar. Quería quedarme en esa posición. Dormir aun con los labios de Jacob enlazados con los míos. Quería morir en sus brazos…_

_-Es hora de irnos Elizabeth- escuche la voz de mandato de aquella mujer que conocía como Sarah. La madre del amor de mi vida…_

_Sin pensarlo, nos separamos como resorte para volver a la realidad que nos rodeaba._

_Embry seguía tratando de reanimar a Sophia. La mantenía unida a su pecho y podía jurar que su mirada estaba penetrante a su semblante desvanecido. La veía como si no existiera nadie más a su lado. Acaricio su mejilla al mismo tiempo que caí en cuenta del por qué la veía de esa manera tan profunda._

_¡Embry se había imprimado de Sophia!_

_Diablos. _

_Fue ahí cuando caí en cuenta que ella también esperaba un hijo de mi Jacob. Lo había captado antes de irme en el paraíso de los latidos sonoros de mi bebe. Por un segundo quise torturarla. Pero, fue la mirada de ternura que Embry le profesaba, la que me hizo caer en cuenta que ella no sería una piedra en el camino_.

_Los celos se desvanecieron rápidamente. _

_Una menos y nos queda…_

_-Elizabeth- ordeno desde la puerta Sarah con la cara intrigada. Observaba con inquietud a la antes mencionada. _

_Sin pensarlo, dirigí la mirada hacia ella…hacia Lizzie._

_Quien mantenía sus ojos fijos en la nada. O más bien, fijos en mis manos enlazadas con las de Jacob._

_Soltó un suspiro y pude captar como una media sonrisa salió de su roja boca que contrastaba con su blanquecina silueta llena de pecas y su alborotado cabello rojizo. _

_-He hecho todo lo que usted me ha pedido- comenzó a hablar con seguridad. Girando su cuerpo para enfrentar a Sarah. Regalándonos el perfil de su espalda cubierta. _

_Por instinto, me acerque más a Jacob, hasta posicionar mis manos en el vientre y la cabeza en el pecho de acero de mi amado. El instantáneamente me apretó con sus brazos moldeados. Estrujándome y llenándome de su olor almizclado. _

_Tuve que usar mi fuerza de voluntad para dejar de hundirme en el paraíso con apellido Black. En su cuerpo, su rostro, sus besos, sus miradas…_

_¡Basta!_

_-Me quedo con mis hijos- fue todo lo que escuche decirle a Lizzie antes de que un sabor amargo se empezara a fundir con la boca del estomago y recorriendo hasta mi garganta._

_¡ELLA SE QUEDABA! _

_No_

_El sabor a sangre y el olor a celos me hizo desvanecer justo cuando Jacob me había dejado sin su calor para ahora ser Lizzie la que lo abrazara con tanto fervor que la oscuridad me invadió._

_ELIZABETH O´CONNER…MI NUEVA RIVAL._

_Fin flashback_

La mecedora dejo de moverse con suavidad, aplacando el serio movimiento del viento contra mi cuerpo.

Posicione las plantas de los pies bajo el frio suelo del patio trasero, donde ahora me encontraba en busca de mis sandalias extraviadas en mi descuido de comodidad.

A pesar del aire congelado que golpeaba sin piedad y se escondía bruscamente bajo mi vestido amplio. Cada uno de mis vellos se erizo de una manera fascinante.

Me puse de pie. Dejando que el amplio vestido color melón con detalles bajo el pecho, se extendiera hasta ahuecar la amplia barriga que ahora tenía.

Hacía ya dos meses exactamente desde que descubrí que estaba embarazada. Dos meses desde que Lizzie y Sophia vivían como perros y gatos bajo mi techo. Dos malditos meses en los que solamente veía como esas dos se le metían por todos lados a mi Jacob…

¿Estaba celosa? Obvio que si, pero mi decisión; había sido aguantar hasta el último momento. El me amaba a mi…se los había dejado claro en distintas ocasiones. Pero, como gatas en celo. No entendían razones…

Seguía intrigada con la falta de interés de Sophia hacia Embry… y hasta cierto punto me daba cuenta que la imprimación no daba el mismo resultado en todos los casos.

Embry. El pobre hombre solo se encerraba en una alcoba. Y de vez en cuando lo veía admirar con dulzura a su amada. Algo dentro, muy dentro de mí. Me daba la noción de que el aun estaba confundido en cierta parte con lo que siente por mi… lo había observado dividirse entre ayudarme a mi o a Sophia.

Y Sophia….

¡Wo-oh!

No sabía que una mujer podía ser tan maldita.

Agradecía que mi tía Rose y mi madre estuvieran siempre cerca. Porque de lo contrario, ya habría succionado su asquerosa sangre por sus lindas palabras hacia mi persona.

Tenía un vocabulario tan grácil que me gustaría mandarla a un mercado por su léxico tan fino. Y se supone que la señora es de familia…En cambio Lizzie. Ella solo mantenía distancia…No se me acercaba. Solo con educación me saludaba. Y se dedicaba a cuidar al 100% a sus dos hijos.

Fue un poco difícil no decirle toda la verdad a Sophia por su condición. Mi abuelo había dicho que si le decían toda la verdad, entraría en shock y que gracias al poder de Jasper, la mantenían entre calmada y sedada.

"Ojala la dejaran en coma hasta que el bebe nazca"

El lado malvado de mi cerebro pensó una gran estupidez. Bueno hasta cierto punto…

Jacob por su parte. No aparecía en casa hasta la noche. Entraba directo a nuestra habitación y no salía hasta la mañana siguiente. Prefería ahorrarme los enojos. Solo se quedaba admirando el bulto que constantemente crecía en mi cuerpo.

Entre a la casa por la puerta de la cocina. Dejando atrás el aire congelado del invierno para entrar a la calidez del calentador domestico.

Pude observar como Lizzie admiraba entre sus brazos a Sarah. La niña la adoro desde el principio y como dicen: LA SANGRE LLAMA. Y ese era su caso…

Will estaba un poco mas renuente. Solo podía estar no más de media hora junto a ella. Ya, que después, el niño rápidamente buscaba a sus niñeras. Iza y Sandy seguía con su vida…solo con el inconveniente de su repulsión con la señora Sophia. Quien se comportaba como si fuera su casa.

¡Idiota!

Grite al verla pasar junto a mí. Toqueteando con presunción su escaso vientre. Y enviando una mirada un tanto osca hacia mi persona.

Sonreí. Que mas daba. No caería en su nivel. Aun que me muriera por hacerlo. Tenía una razón para que su cabeza estuviera aun pegada a su cuerpo. El hijo que tenia creciendo en su cuerpo…un hijo de mi Jacob.

Odiaba admitirlo. Pero como el me lo había dicho…LO QUE NO FUE EN TU TIEMPO…

-Ness marco tu madre- escuche como Iza me gritaba desde la sala- dijo que llegan en veinte minutos para ir de comprar- me quede como estatua.

No.

Un día de comprar.

¿Acaso los ascos, vómitos y los antojos no eran suficiente martirio y es necesario que me torture mi tía Alice con sus malditas manías?

No tenía ninguna escapatoria.

Esta vez Jasper no me ayudaría.

A menos que…

-Y Alice me aviso que esta vez nadie te ayudara- prosigo arruinando mis planes.

Suspire con la resignación a flor de piel. Y sin pensarlo me dirigi hasta las escaleras. Con rapidez. No quería hacerlas esperar. Aparte, de que por el rápido desarrollo de mi bebe, la ropa ya no me quedaría.

Al principio fue difícil que mi padre no quisiera matar a Jacob. No porque perturbaran la inocencia de su hija. Si no, el motivo de que era como revivir lo que mi madre paso al tenerme dentro de ella.

Pero, al ver que embarazo no seguía de esa misma manera. Todo cambio…

En dos meses mi estomago solo tenía el tamaño de una mujer con 6 meses de gestación. Abultado y prominente pero sin llegar a explotar como pelota de playa pinchada por una espina.

Estaba agradecida por poder disfrutar de mi embarazo. Poder sentir sus pataditas cada vez que Jacob se me acerca. Es como si lo sintiera. Es como si el supiera que Jacob es su padre…

Y eso me llenaba de emoción…

Lo que siempre quise…se me hizo realidad.

Si un día me moría por ser estéril y aceptar que Jacob no se quedara con migo…ahora todo era diferente.

_-Por favor Ness…- rogo con su voz temblorosa tratando de que no me levantara de la cama. Amoldo su cuerpo al contorno del mío mientras le daba la espalda. Podía oler el salado goteo de sus lagrimas resbalar. Podía sentir su voz entrecortada y su extenuante aceleración cardiaca. Estaba desesperado…-no me abandones- repitió muchas veces esas palabras hasta que estas quedaron estancadas y haciendo eco en mi cabeza. _

_El dolor se empezaba a apaciguar. No del todo pero al fin y al cabo la rabia ya había pasado. Dando paso ahora al arrepentimiento por mi comportamiento e incomprensión. _

_Jacob no tenía la culpa. Claramente no la tenía…pero ¿Por qué diablos las dejo quedarse en nuestra casa? _

_-No las puedo abandonar amor- contesto la pregunta mental que me hice._

_¡Maldito poder de mierda!_

_ -Tienes que comprenderme amor- prosigo dejando un tibio beso en mi cuello- Lizzie no ha tenido a sus hijos con ella. No los disfruto ni mucho menos está acostumbrada a verlos de cerca- volvió a dejar un húmedo beso ahora en el principio de la oreja haciendo que mi vientre se contrajera- Sophia- suspiro y después tomo aire- ella esta enloquecida con la idea de ser madre. Su esposo y ella nunca pudieron tenerlos. Te pido perdón por dejarla embarazada. Pero fue antes de amarte de esta manera. Tiene que apoyarme mi vida. No es fácil darte cuenta que bajo tu techo tienes a las madres de tus hijos- un silencio se apodero del momento logrando que solo escucháramos nuestros latidos acelerados. El tenia razón pero debía entender que no es fácil esta situación._

_Yo estaba dispuesta a todo. Menos a que jueguen con mis sentimientos…_

_-¡Por Dios! sí que eres necia mujer- suplico con su derrota. _

_-¿Y eso te molesta ahora?- le recalque. Estaba consciente que estos días había estado a la defensiva. Siempre buscando los defectos que él pueda ver en mi persona. Anhelando encontrar una forma de recalcarle las cosas sin salir lastimada en el intento. _

_-No- susurro felinamente en mi oído mientras oprimía con sus labios el lóbulo- me éxito no poder domarte. _

_-Mmm tal vez ellas sean mas dóciles._

_-Quizás- contesto haciendo que me paralizara- pero me gustan los retos…_

_De un momento a otro mi cuerpo fue cambiado de posición. Había enrollado mis piernas en sus caderas. Y agradecía la desnudez de nuestros cuerpos para poder sentir su ardiente entrepierna apunto de buscar el punto exacto donde se estancaría._

_Tenía que aceptar que Jacob era mi droga. Mi complemento…mi todo._

_No podía abandonarlo ni mucho menos me imagino sin él a mi lado. Sería como estar vacía y espera a que el hueco sea llenado con hipocresía. _

_Esperaba a que entrara en mi cuerpo. _

_Mantenía los ojos cerrados y buscaba con ansiedad sus labios._

_Al darme cuenta que no actuaba, con rapidez, abrí mis parpados logrando captar su burlona mirada._

_ -¿te quedaras con migo?-pregunto dejando que su aliento entrara en mi cuerpo._

_¡Maldito!_

_ -Eso es chantaje._

_ -Sera lo que sea pero ¿te quedara con migo? O prefieres no tener esto…- me dejo sentir la punta de su cuerpo en la cavidad desesperada._

_ Hijo de…_

_ -Shhh tranquila muñeca. Sin malas palabras…solo estoy preguntando algo. Si contestas que si te daré lo que quieres…_

_ -¿y si contesto que no?-lo rete de una forma sarcástica por estar tan frustrada._

_ -De todos modos te daré lo que quieres. No soy capaz de negarte nada. No puedo sin sentirme culpable e incapaz de satisfacerte. Tu eres el amor de mi vida Renesmee. Ellas solo son las madres de mis hijos….pero ante todos y cada uno de los presentes voy a gritar que tú serás y eres mi mujer- y con la ultima exhalación que pude dar se hundió en mi cuerpo haciéndome gritar y arañar su espalda._

Un escalofrió me fue recorriendo cada minúsculo rincón del cuerpo. Los recuerdos no hacían más que ponerme ansiosa de tenerlo entre mis piernas. La excitación de saber que ellas podían escuchar-bueno al menos una de ellas- me hacía sentir extasiada.

Yo tenía el poder.

Yo era la mujer que el mismo había escogido para cuidar su corazón…y nunca lo dejaría. No mientras mi cuerpo y mi corazón puedan soportar cada uno de los maltratos e indirectas que me proveen aquellas mujeres.

Si un día el fue suyo…ahora solo lo es pero MIO…solo mío.

¡Porque yo soy su mujer….ante todos y antes nosotros mismos…dándole muestras claras a nuestro hijo que sus padres siempre estarán unidos!

* * *

**Bueno disculpen la demora. No fue mi intensión pero de ahora en adelante seré más constante. Les prometo actualizar una vez por semana. O al menos eso intentare porque la verdad la inspiración anduvo de floja y creo que anda medio loca.**

**Les pido que si ven alguna falta de ortografía me la recalquen. O ¿alguna de ustedes quisiera ser mi BETA en esta historia? Necesito saber mis errores y que es lo que ustedes quieren leer. Les quisiera preguntar si entre los capítulos puedo mezclar algunos PVO de Embry, Sophia, Lizzie o alguien más que ustedes quieran. O puedo hacer otra historia de lo que pasa por la mente de ellos. Ustedes pidan que yo les cumplo…**

**Las quiere.**

**Mony Black**

**Pd: ¿Me regalan un review? ¿El capitulo lo merece? :D**

**Siguiente capitulo**

**Capitulo 2**

**Luna Llena ante el espejo.**


	4. Luna llena frente al espejo

La profecía de nuestro amor

**Summary**: Las cuerdas del destino siguen fijadas con hierro forjado en una misma dirección. Jacob ama a Renesmee con toda su alma…el cerebro le dicta que sea ella; la que cuide su corazón. Pero ¿Qué hacer con la madre de sus primogénitos: Sarah y Will? Y sobre todo ¿Qué hará con la que fue su cuñada? Los guardianes: la secta que anhela destruir a los Volturis tiene la respuesta y buscan regresar la paz entre el mundo oscuro. Pero sobre todo; para Renesmee y Jacob hay algo que deben resguardar y celar como fieras. Si es que desean: que la profecía de su amor sea cumplida.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de S.M. yo solo hago el intento por escribir algo con mis personajes favoritos.

**Secuela**: ¿DONDE QUEDO EL AMOR?

Capitulo 2

PVO. Jacob

**Luna llena frente al espejo**

* * *

-_¿Cómo estás?- _una voz rasposa y gruesa, me saco de mis ensoñaciones, me mantenía sumergido en un abismo de confusión, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Mi cerebro no estaba carburando a su potencia normal, al parecer, con cada día que pasaba; mis neuronas empezaban a renunciar a sus labores cotidianas. Apenas y podía escoger un atuendo formal para el trabajo, comer antes me era más que esencial pero, ahora sentía como cada vez la ropa empezaba a ser más grande que mi masa muscular. Estaba al borde de perder el juicio, si es que aun quedaba algo de este.

_-Tu ¿cómo vez el asunto?-_ le pregunte a Embry; quien aún seguía esperando una respuesta. Había tomado asiento a mi costado derecho, en esa vieja banca a las afueras de la ciudad, en donde un viento soplaba con chiflidos constantes que lograban erizar los vellos del cuerpo. El mirador se había convertido en mi refugio quizás, por el hecho de que eran pocas las personas que sabían de su ubicación exacta. Por una parte, me era fantástico estar solo pero, al parecer los sentidos sobrenaturales que poseían la mayoría de los seres mitológicos que me rodeaban, podían arruinar momentos de meditación. También, debía aceptar que la soledad no era la mejor solución para enfrentar este embrollo, Ness no se merecía a un cobarde que la abandone por segunda vez. Esta vez debía aceptar las cosas como son y dar la cara para que la vida me vuelva a abofetear.

-_La verdad hermano_-no pude evitar sonreír al escuchar a Embry; decirme de esa manera, nunca imagine tener un hermano varón pero, ahora que lo tenía me daba cuenta que sin saberlo, me ha hecho mucha falta tener a alguien como él. No es que Rachel y Rebeca hayan ejercido un mal ejemplo de hermandad, todo lo contrario, siempre procuraron protegerme de todo hasta llegar a atosigarme. En fin, me alegraba de tener a Embry a mi lado y poder consolarme de vez en cuando con el- _Si estuviera en tu lugar_- continuo después de un silencio profundo, un gesto se formo en su rostro moreno, una mueca conocida-_Me daría un tiro en la cabezota_- y era cierto, lo conocía tanto que a leguas; reconocía su rostro lleno de ironía y burla-_Ok. Perdón, creo que ni con sobredosis de Raticida lograrías escaparte de esta_-soltamos las carcajadas más fuertes que jamás habíamos escuchado, resonaban por todo el espacio abierto provocando un eco a la lejanía que sonaban lentamente.

-_Debo agradecerle a nuestra genética_- entre jadeos por las carcajadas le añadí mas ironía al momento.

-_No, los que deben agradecerlo son tus hijos_- y sin pensarlo; miles de imágenes llenas de rostros inocentes, provocaron que una rabia inmensa se formara en la boca del estomago, no por el hecho de haber pensado en el suicidio como alternativa de escape pues, en realidad nunca lo haría, mas bien, me imagine no poder ver crecer a mis hijos ni poder ver el nacimiento de los que aun están en el vientre materno, ese simple hecho logro erizarme los vellos del cuerpo.

-_Lo sé_- conteste soltando todo el aire que acumularon mis pulmones, una exhalación ligera pero no relajante, el estrés consumía cada parte de mi ser. Las tensiones y las continuas discusiones con las madres de mis hijos me tenían al borde de un abismo. Lo único que lograba que el único simiente; que aun no se derrumbaba en la construcción de mi destino, eran esos vientres hinchados que cada vez denotaban mas el pasar del tiempo, lo cual indicaba que: el día del alumbramiento estaba próximo a estos días, mantenían la esperanza de que estas aguas turbias se fueran aclarando.

-_Y que ¿piensas hacer?-_ pregunto un dudoso Embry entrelazando sus manos por el nerviosismo que lo embargaba. Sabía el ¿Por qué? de su pregunta pero, no tenia la respuesta indicada.

-_Dejar que el tiempo decida_- le conteste fingiendo una sonrisa mientras me recargaba en la banca con mis manos la cabeza. Necesitaba relajarme…y valla que lo necesitaba.

-_Crees ¿que-_su voz se cortó y tuvo que aclarar la garganta antes de suspirar para fomentarse un poco de valor- _por el embarazo; Sophia sienta esa conexión contigo?_

Su pregunta me dejo intrigado. Pero, era una buena lógica para que esa mujer tan terca siguiera emberrinchada conmigo, tratando continuamente de provocar los celos de mi niña. Y valla que le ha costado a Ness, no atacarla directo a la yugular. Sophia también tiene un don: sacar de quicio hasta a el mas paciente ser humano o mitológico que pise esta tierra. Apostaría que, hasta Carlisle ha pensado en darle unos cuantos sedantes extras, si estos no llegaran a afectar a mi hijo. Y claro, con gusto le administraría doble dosis con tal de: no escucharla cada segundo reclamando la misma sarta de tarugadas. Y si eso no fuera poco para acabar de chingarme la cabeza: la mujer piensa que lograra quitar de en medio a Ness, con el tronar de sus dedos. Embry le explico el significado de la imprimación pero al parecer aun sigue creyendo que la magia se puede romper. Algo que era casi ilógico: la imprimación logra que cada neurona tenga un solo motivo para seguir coordinando los sentidos solo por el mero gusto de poder satisfacer a la pareja. Poder verla sonreír o admirarla al verla dormir, quizás era posible que, al dar a luz, esa extraña conexión que la ataba a permanecer a mi lado: desaparezca.

¿Permitiría que ella alejara a nuestro hijo de mi lado?

No.

Pero, tampoco podía ser tan egoísta y seguir torturando a Ness con ella cerca de nosotros. Con sus constantes insinuaciones y coqueteos que; a simple vista, se lograba distinguir la agonía que destilaba de los ojos de Ness y Embry.

Era infernal no poder conseguir ni dormir en mi propia cama sin tener que cuidarme de las miradas y oídos supersónicos de ciertos habitantes de mi casa.

-_Eso espero hermano_- gazne con ganas de gritarle al mundo su constante terquedad en desmoronarme.

Un viento soplo logrando que los mechos algo largos de mi cabellera se menearan al son del viento. Habían pasado los meses y no tenía la decencia de pasar las tijeras por aquellos, veinte centímetros de extensión, para no parecer desaliñado.

-_Te vez fatal_- añadió Embry a mi descuido, quitándole un punto más a mi desvenado ego. No me quedo más que asentir con la cabeza y seguir mirando el anochecer que cada vez se veía más cerca. Las luces naranjas mezcladas con ese toque morado que pronto acabaría con el último rayo de sol, me mantenía anonadado. Deseaba que el día terminara para comenzar a pensar que si duermo, un hermoso sueño se vuelva real. Y, que todo signo de catástrofe se fuera terminando con cada estrella que trata de darse a notar en el manto celeste. Inconscientemente, creía que si una estrella fugaz me concediera un deseo, este se volvería real. Que lastima, han pasado cientos de ellas y creo que empiezo a dejar de creer en ellas. Era decepcionante, me imagine al sentimiento de confusión que me embargo cuando me di cuenta que Santa Claus no existió. Y, que más bien; era el viejo Billy quien con toda la fuerza que le quedaba y el poco dinero que tenia, conseguía comprarnos algunas cosas que no fueran baratijas de garajes.

¿Qué será de mi viejo?

He de imaginar que sabe más de lo que aparenta su debilidad, claramente no desea enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos. Habíamos tratado de comunicarnos con el pero las llamadas nunca eran atendidas. No lo culpo, no es fácil guardarse tantos secretos ya que su pecho no era un bodega. Pero, ahora que tengo bajo mi responsabilidad a dos pequeños niños juguetones y a otros dos hermosos bebes que pronto nacerán, me daba cuenta que las mentiras nunca dejaban nada bueno. Debía agradecerle al viejo por haberme dejado esa lección…toda acción tiene su consecuencia.

-_Sabes_- comencé meditando sin darme cuenta que emitía mis pensamientos a mi acompañante- _gracias_- me quede callado mientras volteaba a ver a mi hermano, quien me veía extrañado por el agradecimiento que le proporcionaba.

_-¿por?_

-_Por no odiarme-_ le conteste brindándole una sonrisa de cansancio que no era finguida.

-_No puedo odiarte_…

-_Claro que puedes._

_-De que puedo…puedo. Pero ¿Qué gano? Dime, con eso no lograre regresar el tiempo, ni llegar a ese momento donde por unas cuantas copas de alcohol, terminaste embarazando a la mujer de la cual me imprime. Las cosas pasan por algo Jacob, solo hay que tener paciencia para pensar con claridad. Valor para enfrentar lo que nos viene encima y sabiduría para entender la diferencia del bien y del mal._

-_Wo-oh me saliste poeta-_ bromee al verlo de una manera tan madura. Ya no éramos aquellos adolecentes que veían revistas de mecánica en el cuchitril que tenia por garaje. Ni esos mismos que una vez prometieron que eso de casarse y tener hijos nunca sería lo suyo. Ahora nos habíamos convertido en todos unos hombres con sus casi dos metros de estatura y cuerpos de mastodontes intimidadores.

-_Ni creas_- sonrio logrando captar esa conexión de hermandad- _las galletas de la suerte me distraen de vez en cuando._

-_Tramposo_- lo acuse con seriedad antes de rodar los ojos.

-_Ey_- chillo antes de pararse rápidamente_- eso de trabajar en un restaurante chino me tiene idiota._

-_Claro que no...eso es defecto de fabrica._

-Muy gracioso.

-No tengo la culpa de haber heredado la gracia familiar.

_-Con que no heredes lo mentiroso…todo bien_.

Y de pronto me di cuenta del dolor que lo golpeo, como si un puño fuera directo a su estomago, sofocando con rapidez su alegría.

-_Billy tiene muchas respuestas_- le comente.

-_Lo se pero- se agacho y tomo una piedra para despues arrojarla al vacio_- cuando se dignara a darnos la cara.

_-Veras que más pronto de lo que imaginas._

_-Y ¿cómo lo sabes?_

_-Tengo un sexto sentido…_

_-Cual ¿vez gente muerta?_

-_Eso también, solo que esos muertos son frios-_ Embry se quedo en silencio al pensar que me afecto su broma. Quizás mi madre este medio viva pero al fin de cuentas, cuando uno piensa que enterraste los restos de un ser querido, siempre queda ese vacío que duele al recordar la silueta o la imagen del último adiós. Y, que a pesar de verla aun queda ese sentimiento de ilógica que indica que es un juego del subconsciente.

_-Lo siento_…

-_Tranquilo. Sarah está muerta al fin y al cabo. Ósea que tengo muchos dones…_

_-Y de casualidad_- sonrió con descaro- _no tendrás el don de la humildad_.

-_No. Ese no queda con este ejemplar de macho Alpha- _le regale una sonrisa ladina mientras levantaba y bajaba una de mis cejas.

-_Si tú lo dices_- palmeo mi hombro-hare como que te creo para no dañar tu ego.

-_Por fin-_ lleve mis manos al cielo como si estuviera alabando a un ser superior- _alguien que lo admite_.

-_Eres un ridículo…-_bufo Embry antes de explotar nuevamente en un mar de carcajadas gruesas y roncas, provenientes de nuestras gargantas.

Dejamos que el ambiente nos destensara por algunos minutos en los que tratamos: de no quedarnos sin aire por aquellas risotadas. Golpeábamos toscamente nuestros cuerpos para poder lograr que alguno de los dos callara, algo que claramente no era fácil de hacer. Tenía tiempo sin poder reírme con tranquilidad y sin esperar que una nueva ola se lleve el castillo de arena que empieza a ser formado.

Un momento para disfrutar a mi hermano

Pensé sin dejar de reírme. Algo que obviamente se quedara plasmado como un hermoso recuerdo junto a él. Todo hubiera sido diferente pero, no me arrepentía de nada. Quizás, el destino si está escrito y a pesar de esos desvíos continuos, todo está como debe estar…

_-¿Interrumpo?_- la presencia del vampiro rubio no impidió que nuestro ataque de risa cesara. Mi estomago ya me dolia de tanto forzarlo…-_valla esto es vida-_continuo sin espera a que le contestáramos- _hace tiempo que no siento esa felicidad. Creo que me quedare absorbiendo un poco de esto para aguantar en esa casa…_

-_De seguro-_tartamudee por no poder hablar claramente entre las risas- _esto es obra tuya…_

-_Ta tan-_ fingió el sonido de los tambores. Si, Jasper me había hecho la noche. Quería abrazar al vampiro al ver que traía una hielera llena de cervezas heladas. Me contuve solo por que las fuerzas estaban centradas a no parar de carcajearme sin sentido alguno…

-_Ya_- rogo Embry desde esa posición de feto que tenia al estar recostado en el pasto.

-_Tienen que decir que soy el mejor vampiro que han conocido-_presumió mientras abría una cerveza, el sonido al destaparla se escucho ligeramente delicado _-Puaj_- gruño aventando el poco contenido que había bebido al dejarse llevar por la situacion, haciendo que el momento se volviera más gracioso para todos- esto sabe peor de lo que recuerdo…

-_Con un poco de sangre puedes imaginar que es una __michelada(_1)- pude contestarle al sentir que el efecto iba disminuyendo.

-_No, gracias prefiero el exquisito sabor a hierro en solitario_- nos guiño un ojo y sonrió ladinamente.

…

-_Tengo que irme_- les dije al sentir esa sensación de vacío en el interior. No había tenido noción del tiempo pues entre las bromas y los chistes malos que contábamos, las horas pasaron volando hasta llegar a la una de la madrugada. Hice a un lado algunas latas vacías que mantenía entre el hueco de mis piernas, pues la posición me dejaba estar a mis anchas sin necesidad de limitarme en el espacio, y no espere a que me contestaran; solo deje que mis piernas me llevaran a una velocidad impresionante, por aquellas manchas de vegetación, que se dispersaban al correr tan rápidamente.

A lo lejos pude distinguir el olor de mi hogar, ese tan característico que se mezclaba con el aroma de tantas especies diferentitas en un mismo lugar. El olor de Ness y de mis hijos…el más bendito afrodisiaco que me llenaba de éxtasis al siquiera respirarlo.

Al acercarme pude ver que las luces estaban apagadas y de un vistazo me di cuenta: que la ventana de mi habitación se mantenía abierta mientras, el viento revolvía las cortinas blancas que papaloteaban pausadamente. Sin dudarlo, trepe con agilidad por algunas ramas que se incrustaban a la pared junto a una cerca de madera que se pegaba junto a estas. No fue difícil hacerlo, en menos de un segundo y con un salto sigiloso entre a la habitación. Iluminada solo por la luz de la luna pude ver el cuerpo desnudo de: una mujer frente a inmenso espejo con su cabello esponjado y un hinchado vientre que era sobado por, sus finas manos con tanto amor que, sin darme cuenta, me quede embrujado. Como si esos movimientos estuvieran tocándome a mi…como si esas caricias fueran dirigidas directamente a mí.

_-A este ritmo seré más grande que la luna_- gimió aun sin darse cuenta de mi presencia. Un suspiro broto por sus labios y ese pecho se inflo para después dejarlo en su misma posición. Sus pezones habían cambiado de tonalidad y cada vez empezaban a crecer notoriamente. Su silueta seguía siendo la misma con la inmensa diferencia de su abultado abdomen.

Por un segundo me imagine que por el hecho de ser un licántropo, la luna tenía efectos extraños en mi persona pero, ahora que la veía a ella desde este punto y sin dejar que se cohíba. Me di cuenta, que estaba siendo embrujado por la belleza de esa excitante silueta que imita a la luna…

_-Claro que no amor tu, eres mil veces más radiante que la luna llena frente a ese espejo…_

* * *

**Sin pretextos de mi parte…solo espero q les guste y disculpen la tardanza.**

**Siguiente capítulo:**

**Recuento de los daños Parte I.**


End file.
